Existing in Shadows
by rock redemption
Summary: Mady isn't an alien, but she isn't human She is a shadowborn, the only shadowborn in While working with the Justice League, her loyalty is mistakenly questioned, after which she requests a transfer and joins the Young Justice team down on Now she balances training the YJ team, doing League missions, and living a life she never imagined having among


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. I only own the first person narrator whose name you'll have to read to discover.

* * *

We're on high alert, but still disastrously undermanned. Clark's in Metropolis with Lois, Bruce is doing a some charity event in Gotham, and both Green Lanterns are on Oa. We had J'onn, Diana, and Wally though, so we should have been fine, should have been ready. The attack still took us by surprise.

I was in the simulation room mock-battling Kara when the Tower jolted killing all on site power. I mind-linked with J'onn to receive orders, but the line was silent. I sent Kara a look and she nodded before heading toward the exit.

The alarm wasn't ringing through the training wing, so nothing had boarded the Tower. That was by my own design; alarms that need central power aren't very helpful in a blackout. An almost silent thud sounded from behind me and the air in the room shifted, accommodating for the added person.

I refrained from moving, fought the instinct to face my opponent. When I heard the whistle of an arrow, I jumped out of the way and shielded my eyes from the light of the following explosion. They fired again with the same result, but the light gave me a glimpse of my attacker. Merlyn.

What I knew about Merlyn was limited to him defeating Green Arrow, going missing, and then re-entering the world as an assassin in the League of Shadows attempting to kill Batman. Nothing more.

"What do you want, Merlyn?" I shouted, dodging yet another arrow.

"Why must I have some hidden motive?" He called back from his place across the room. "Can't I just come to visit my favorite magic user?"

"How sweet of you," I countered. "And here I thought Zataro was you favorite magic user."

He scoffed. "That half wit specializes in party tricks to amuse children. You, my dear, have true potential."

I frowned. He's not even a magic user himself; what would he of all people know about magic potential? "That may be, but what of yourself? You've no magic to speak of at all." The conversation had given him something to focus on other than attempting to shoot me with arrows. It's funny, he talks a lot for a member of the League of Shadows.

"You are powerful. The League of Shadows likes powerful, thus I was sent to recruit you, Nightshade, a living shadow. What better place to be than among others of like qualities."

"There is no one like me, but I'm honored," I said. "Also somewhat insulted. They sent a single archer to bring me in?"

"Give me some credit here. I beat the Green Arrow even before joining the Shadows," he bragged.

"That's in your file. Want to know what else is in your file?" I taunted, bluffing. I heard him notch an arrow, but he had already lost sight of his target from the sounds of him turning in place.

"What?" He barked.

"You sound worried," I mocked. "Did you think we didn't have a file on you?"

"You're bluffing," he accused.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" I drawled. "Drop the bow and we'll have a nice chat, unless you're afraid of monsters hidden in the shadows."

"The League of Shadows is the only type of monster hidden on the shadows."

"Then you truly know nothing of me," I whispered next to his ear. He jumped, but I already had him in my grasp. "You chose to enter an element not your own. You chose to claim it as yours. You know nothing. The dark is mine. It belongs to me and you've made one mistake too many."

"And what would that be, Nightshade?" A voice called from in front of me, on the other side of Merlyn. "That the shadows are home to only one kind of monster, because it seems that you've made that very same mistake."

I looked over Merlyn's should to see not one man, but several. Weapons all armed and trained on me. Still holding tight to the archer I spoke to the supposed leader, "So that's the game. Distract me, capture me, and take me to your what? Leader, base, planet?" Even in the dark, it was obvious that I was smirking. I wasn't beaten yet.

"Funny, but no. You are going to return with us to an unidentified location where you will be initiated into the League of Shadows," he divulged.

"And if I say no?" I questioned.

"We hope that it won't come to that. You see," he paused and gestured to the side door. It slid open, showing Kara, Diana, Wally, and J'onn all unconscious in chains hovering above the floor. "We have your allies as leverage."

I growled before releasing the archer and taking one step back, then another. Merlyn jumped forward and snatched his bow from the ground. "Fine," I snarled. "I'll go with you, but give me your word that they," I motioned toward my friends, "and the Tower will be left unharmed and safe."

He hesitated, but nodded. "Deal."

"Say it." I warned. "I'll know if you're lying or if something happens to them."  
He sighed. "You have my word. The Tower and its' occupants will be left unharmed and safe. Happy?"

"Despite the circumstances," I began, grinning. "Very."


End file.
